twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Mary
Bloody Mary is the driver of Spectre in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Lost. She is the first female driver of the vehicle and has not returned since then. Twisted Metal: Black Mary was the odd girl out during school. Her mom always assured her that she was just a "late bloomer." But those pleasantries didn't help much. Her first love was in grade school. Nervously she told the boy of her feelings for him...she had been working up the courage for months. She poured her heart and soul out to the young boy. His response couldn't have been worse... "I wouldn't kiss you in a million years, you ugly fat cow." With a shove, he pushed Mary into a pile of mud. Hurt and outraged, she knew she had to punish him. After that, she was never the same again... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: EXCITABLE EXPLOSIVE Vehicle: Spectre Info: Female Age: 34 Disorder: Intermittent explosive disorder, Delusional disorder (jealous type). Treatment: Physical and chemical restraint, No furnishings at all!! Voice actress: Mary Fleming Story Mary is a young woman with hopes of having a man of her own, in her childhood, Mary had the courage to tell the boy she likes how she felt about him, but he pushed her in the mud and called her ugly. Mary is a bridesmaid, while her friend Kristen is getting married, she tossed the bouquet of flowers to Mary and missed to spite her. Mary then loses her mind as she's not taking her medication, she grabbed a razor sharp knife for the wedding cake and stabbed Kristen to death. She then dragged her body to one of the dressing rooms and bolted the door, checking herself in Kristen's dress, she is later sent to Blackfield Asylum where she remained alone and unloved. Calypso came to visit her, inviting her to his contest, if Mary won, she gets her true love. Believing a beautiful woman as herself doesn't deserved to be alone, she enters the contest. Dialogue #''Finally! A man who loves me? And all I have to do is win this contest? For true love, I can do anything!'' #''My daddy used to say I was the prettiest girl in the world. Even after he killed my mom, he still said I was beautiful.'' #''Daddy said ugly girls are tramps and losers. I promised my dad I would stay pretty forever.'' #''Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can just find a way past his force field, I can beat him.'' #''Kristen's parents are sad she's dead. But I know when I find my true love, they'll be so happy for me.'' #''This battleground is small and full of enemies. I have to keep moving if I want to survive this.'' #''From here, I can hear the sound of wedding bells. They're a lot like police sirens...I never noticed that before.'' #''One more opponent and I'll be in the arms of my soul mate. This pig can't stand in the way of true love.'' Ending Mary won the contest, she demanded her prize from Calypso, as promised he presented her groom. Calypso said that he had to make a few adjustments where the groom has a large scar on his head, but Mary doesn't mind as she has her lover. He carried her in his arms and muttered I...will...never...love you. Shocked from those words and enraged that the man isn't her true love, she beats him to death with a club. Mary is determined to find her true lover, even she has to go through each and every man one at a time. Twisted Metal: Lost In the years since Twisted Metal: Black, Bloody Mary has lost all hold on reality. She is not sure what she wants anymore. She simply does what comes naturally to her: driving and killing. Trivia *Bloody Mary is the only female driver of Spectre. *Bloody Mary in the vehicle select screen, and Bloody Mary in the cutscenes look drastically different due to all of the pictures of the character selection screen being taken in the beta. This is also the case for Billy Ray Stillwell and Agent Stone. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Websiodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal: Black. One was made for Bloody Mary. *Bloody Mary's name may come from the legendary ghost of the same name. *Bloody Mary could be Needles Kane's interpretation of the wishes of attention within Spectre's drivers, or she may represent his belief that love is naive and impossible. *In her Prologue and Middle story cutscenes, Bloody Mary's younger self wears a similar dress top to the one Dollface wore in her Middle (though the flower on her shirt is barely shown). Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Characters Category:Females